Ryouta Asano
Ryouta Asano (b. November 2, 2807) was the first Premier of Tukarali and he was also the last President. Alongside his national offices Asano was Chairman of the National Conservative Party. He served as co-chairman to the Tukarese People's Alliance. After the collapse of the TPA, Asano retired alongside many party politicians. In the following years the government became largely minority rule and eventually Tukarali fell to true minority rule. In 2894, a new movement began to grow that called for an end to minority rule and a return to the prosperous policies of the Malagar Era. The movement's leader was officially Takahiro Tran, though Asano was set as a symbolic leader for the group. Life & Career Early Life Ryouta Asano was born on November 2, 2807 in the village of Haikou in Shrin Kali to a local teacher and the Mayor. For most his life Asano lived in Haikou, attending primary and secondary school there, before finally leaving to attend university to the south in Sangon. While still in college Asano began to become active in politics, mainly in his senior year. Asano eventually became an aide to Premier Kyuma Naruhito. Presidential Election of 2835 While still a total newcomer to national politics and only having been in parliament for one session, Asano ran for President in September 2835. To the surprise of many Asano won taking over for his party ally Kyuma Naruhito. Asano led the government for nine years straight, becoming the first Premier in 2835 when government reforms occurred. For a twelve year period after that the controversial Solidarity Action Party held the Premiership before Asano once again took the position in 2852, only to serve for two years before being beat again by the SAP. Co-Chairmanship When Naruhito's National Conservative Party regionalized, Asano went from being Chairman of the NCP to being co-chairman of the successor party, the Tukarese People's Alliance alongside Guo Qi. In the year following Asano's loss of the Premiership, Guo Qi became Governor-General of Tukarali, serving for Queen Gloria I. In November 2857 Guo Qi lost to the SAP and the TPA effectively collapsed with the dissatisfaction over the two-party system which kept hindering national advancements. Retirement With the collapse of the Tukarese People's Alliance, Asano went into retirement in Haikou tired of the constant juggle between efficiency and idiocy in government. Minority Rule & Royal Controversy In the mid-2880s the Tukarali Ultra-Conservative Party came into existence and began pushing for policies such as state religion and even segregation of the majority Mu-Tze and native Tukarese. These policies eventually passed and dissent began to rise. The TUCP then abolished the Tukarese Bill of Rights. Next they called for the succession of Prince Henry of Tukarali to the royal throne claiming that Prince Jaden of Tukarali abdicated and that regulations exist to skip Princess Valerie, the second child of Queen Gloria. Finally, in April 2894, the anger formed into an organized movement, which became known as the Tukarese Restoration Party. Chosen to lead them as President was Ryouta Asano despite his old age and Asano agreed to do so. Leading as Chairman, and the main actual leader of the party, was Takahiro Tran. The party set its primary goal as ending the minority rule and restoring prosperity to Tukarali. On the issue of the monarchy though, it was unsure whether to back its return or to have a republic; what resulted was a 50/50 split in opinion. Half of the party felt a republic should exist due to the problems being currently caused by the royal succession, and the other half felt they should fight for the correction of the royal line and put Prince Jaden as King. The royalist faction even went as far to call for the removal ofPrince Henry from the royal family for his betrayal of the Tukarese people. Asano, a close friend of Queen Gloria, leaned towards the royalist faction and was one of the many who felt Prince Henry was a traitor to the people. Personal Life Category:Tukarese people